


嫉妒19-26

by dronel



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dronel/pseuds/dronel
Kudos: 10





	嫉妒19-26

哥哥真的很变态慎入

19  
而安然在哥哥地安抚下逐渐平稳下来，他躺在床上，手里紧紧握着一张小小的纸条。安临坐在了一旁的藤椅上，膝盖上摆着电脑，安然不断的吞咽着喉咙，紧握的小纸条快要被他手心的汗液浸湿了，因为害怕被安临看到，他甚至不敢偏头，只能眼睛微微瞥一眼，观察安临正在做什么。  
藏在被子里的手一点点移动，他的脑袋也一点点偏向一边。  
然后他瞧见了纸条上短短的一句话。  
几乎是呼吸之间，坐在藤椅上的安临站了起来，那轻微的动作让警觉的安然瞬间察觉，太过紧张而直接将纸条塞进嘴里，硬生生地咽了下去。  
安临坐在了床边，弟弟的那些小动作他一清二楚，他摸了摸小孩的头发，和颜悦色的道：“自己能吐出来吗？”  
小孩咬紧牙，不吭一声。  
安临觉得好笑，他手机发出去一个信息，然后用手指摩挲着弟弟滑嫩的脸蛋，“你是不是一直不知道哥哥是干嘛的？”像是怕吓着可怜的小家伙，他语气温柔的像春日里的风，“哥哥有帮太子殿下审讯过别国的特工，他们骨头硬，嘴更硬，会藏东西。”安临轻轻的将手掌覆盖在弟弟的脸上，他甚至能感觉到手下的肌肤已经起了一层细密的疙瘩，“有一个把跟踪器呀藏在了自己的脊柱骨上，但还不是让我给找出来啦。”  
这个故事太过惊悚，联想力过于丰富的小孩胃部一阵痉挛，他坐起身撑着在床边，胃里翻滚着吐了出来。  
这时候侍者送上来东西，吐得脸色发青的小孩一瞥，发现是洗胃的器具，安临挥了挥手让侍者拿着出去，现在已经用不着了。这几天都没吃什么东西，自然也吐不出什么，他瞧着小孩那堆过分干净的呕吐物里赫然躺着一张纸条。  
安临也不嫌弃脏，直接捡起，大概是怕字迹意外花开，纸条是用防水墨水写的，而进入胃部的时间又太短了，几乎是原样给吐了出来。  
他瞧了瞧，没有说话，仿佛是一件无关紧要的小事，随意将纸条丢进了垃圾篓里。  
“然然，这世上坏人太多了。”安临叹气，小孩天真着呢，太容易被骗了。  
安然不说话，也不点头或者摇头，却是用一种复杂的眼神看着安临。  
傻然然，如果对你好了将近20年的哥哥，在你心里都会变成坏人。那么那认识没几个月的人对你的好，又能有多真？  
“哥哥从小就教你不要说谎，不要轻易相信别人。”  
安然这些小手段，他还真瞧不上眼，但是最近不太平，公主生死未卜，当年那些人也蠢蠢欲动，他得将弟弟放在眼前盯着。  
那心中的毒草在弟弟那质疑的眼神中疯狂生长，他按住了小孩的后颈，将那令他愤怒的眼神埋在了被子里，他嫉妒那个短暂取得了弟弟信任的人，恨不得剥皮拆骨，那算个什么东西，怎配在他家然然心里留下痕迹？  
他将还深埋在安然后穴里的钥匙勾了出来，压住了那不断颤抖的身体，狠狠地咬住了那脆弱的后颈，分身瞬间顶入最深，“还记得你9岁那年放生的金鱼吗？”  
快与痛交织着令人眩晕的欲望，安然的身体已经习惯这样粗暴的性爱，他能从中本能吸取快感。他脑中炸开一阵阵白光，听见安临的声音，回忆起那缸金鱼。  
那是一缸有着如薄纱一样的大尾巴的金鱼，在鱼缸里游动的时候好看极了，他会给他们喂食，清理鱼缸里的杂物，换水，爱惜的不得了，那时候安临不许他养其他宠物，那一缸子金鱼就是他的慰藉。  
可是他看到了一段纪录片，大海里自由的游动着各类海洋生物，在那广阔无垠的海洋里，他们自由而又快乐。  
于是他哭着要将金鱼放生，安临抱着鱼缸陪他走到了附近的人工湖里，然后看着他将鱼缸中的金鱼一只只捧到了湖中。  
“第二天，那些鱼就死了。”  
安临的阴茎如同利剑一般一次次破开那紧紧绞着的肠肉。  
“你说他们活的好好的，还长……”安然哽咽着，如今长大了一想，金鱼怎么可能在人工湖里活着？  
“有些适应不了水质，死了，有些被食肉的鱼吃了。”安临扭过安然的头，吻在他不断流泪的眼睛上，“金鱼，就应该待在鱼缸里。”

20  
“我不是金鱼，我是人……”安然的手搭在了自己眼睛上遮掩此时的脆弱。  
一次次逃跑计划的破灭让人绝望，那些计划甚至还未开始实施，便被察觉了。  
其实不止一次，安然想过不在意上床这件事。如果他不在意和自己上床的是哥哥，是不是生活又会变成以前那样？只不过对自己好的唯一亲人，多了一重身份？  
此时的安然还没意识到自己的心中萌芽的想法，人的适应性强，生存之时，都会选择让自己最舒服的方式，这是本性驱然。  
安然太累了，他就这么在一堆胡乱的被子枕头之中沉沉睡去。  
梦里的安然做着光怪陆离的梦，他梦见了哥哥，梦见哥哥将他放置于玻璃展柜里，他以抱着膝盖坐下的姿势，如蜷缩在子宫里，却被长方形的玻璃柜子困住。那透明的桎梏，让人有一种自由触手可及的错觉，然而他却连伸手都无法做到。  
如此严防死守却还是有人将手伸了过来。  
安临看了一眼垃圾桶，攥紧的拳头骨节咔嚓作响。  
那晚噩梦连连的不止安然，半夜时安临的呼吸加急，额上脸上全是泌出的冷汗，就连背脊和大腿都一片湿滑，他猛然坐起，看见安然安静的躺在身边，他手臂颤抖的伸向弟弟的脖子，抖动的指尖感受了好久才摸住那跳动的脉搏。  
活着……  
他总是害怕安然死去，那种恐惧如附骨之疽，这样逐渐尘封的记忆如同大脑中打开的闸门一样涌出。  
他哪是个温柔的人，嗜血与暴力才是本性，而温柔和煦是为了安然而后天习得。  
安然还是个软绵脆弱的婴儿时，安临也不过是个孩子，他喜欢用拳头与计谋赢得一切，却不得不收齐尖锐，小心地拥抱这个脆弱过瓷器的娃娃。就算前一刻他才恶狠狠的一拳打掉别人的牙，只要安然出现，他也能瞬间收敛一切锋芒，成为一个体贴和善的温柔哥哥。  
那个咿咿呀呀叫着哥哥的孩子，那个软在他怀里撒娇的孩子，成为了他隐形的脊骨。  
父母出意外之后，他在父母病床中间，死死咬牙坚持着。可是十几岁的孩子，太容易被睡意打倒，他发誓他只是睡着了几分钟，可是当他惊醒之时，父母的呼吸已经停了。所以他总是害怕，害怕他一眨眼，他就成了孤零零的一个人。很长一段时间，他要握着安然的手腕才能睡着，却还是不断的惊醒，满头冷汗的去探弟弟的呼吸。  
安然离不开他，而他又何尝离得开安然？  
他从安然的依赖与需要中吸取活着的养分，理所当然的将安然划为了自己的所有物。他不顾一切的抓住他唯一能抓住的、天生注定属于他的弟弟。  
他的爱已经失控了，但是他却甘之如饴，哪怕疯狂会最后毁去两个人，他也愿意和弟弟一同葬身地狱。  
然而他仅有的珍宝，怎么还有人胆敢觊觎？

21  
墨墨眼睛倒映着蜡烛的光，一团团暖黄色，温馨的如同他过的第一个圣诞节。  
公主邀请他，一起在雪地里为高冷的太子殿下表演了一场相声，不知道向来优雅的公主怎么想的，但是面对女孩那因为害羞涨红的脸，他却怎么也说不出拒绝。  
公主相声说的磕磕巴巴，倚靠在花园长亭朱柱子上的洛宸眼神却前所未有的温和，虽然公主和墨墨都卖力的演出，但依然两人都有些拘谨，努力的说着词、做着表情，但是真的一点都不搞笑。  
这场相声大概失败了。  
但是洛宸却很给面子的勾着嘴角鼓掌，然后拥抱了妹妹，吻了她的额头，随后对着墨墨道：“我不厚此薄彼。”随即也拥抱了一脸状况之外的墨墨，然后吻了他的脸颊。  
墨墨难以自持的想到那时洛宸炙热的眼神，他总觉得那温柔不仅仅给公主了，也分给了他。他努力忘记那个吻，将思维回到公主。  
公主和品格恶劣的太子不一样，她笑起来甜美又温柔，眼睛弯弯的让人觉得亲切。她喜欢缠着墨墨说那些离奇的故事，单纯的她很容易哭，一点点苦难都能让她难受很久。墨墨喜欢这个脚踩天鹅绒不曾见过荆棘的公主，喜欢公主听故事时候那亮晶晶的眼睛，有时候甚至会有些嫉妒。嫉妒她对苦难的一无所知，嫉妒她天生高贵，嫉妒她理所应当的天真和善良，嫉妒她能够保持的一切美好。特别是当墨墨想起自己的妹妹丫丫，他们甚至不配拥有自己的姓氏，名字都是随意取得。  
狗屁的人生而平等，如果丫丫有公主的十分之一…不、百分之一的幸运，他愿意做任何事情。可是公主死了，墨墨本以为自己会有些幸灾乐祸，特别是看见那高高在上的太子殿下那痛苦的神情，他会有一点点为丫丫追回一点点公平的开心，可是没有……当他知道公主死讯的那一刻，他的大脑空白了好几分钟，如同得知丫丫的死讯时那般。他鼻头酸涩，眼睛酸胀，胸口如同堵着一块块大石头，指尖都是冰冷的。  
特别是当他想到如果洛宸……  
洛宸怎么能承受这样的撕心裂肺的痛苦？那我养尊处优唯我独尊的太子殿下，那理应事事顺遂无措，什么都要控于掌心的太子殿下，可没有自己这般被千般磨砺的铁石心肠啊。  
洛宸愤怒的跨步到墨墨身边，满腔的怒意却对上了墨墨那储满泪水太过悲恸的眼神，他的心脏有一瞬间的抽痛。  
但是怒火却烧尽了他的理智，他将枪从血淋淋的穴口粗鲁的扯出，抵住了墨墨的下颚，“死太容易了墨墨，你要活着，活着才能疼，才能悔，才能生不如死、肝肠寸断。”  
墨墨眼瞧着洛宸拿起了那燃烧的蜡烛，然后碾灭在他的皮肤上，难以忍受的炙热令他瞪大了眼，那瞬间击垮大脑的热转化为焦灼跗骨的痛，他感觉隐隐闻到了蛋白质燃烧的味道。  
喉咙里不断滚动着求饶和惨叫，在痛苦面前尊严低贱如尘，他哭喊着，手脚挣扎中磕到祭台上，他太疼了。碾在他身上的蜡烛越来愈多，然而这些痛不是忍过就过的，被烧伤的伤口只会越来越痛，他不断耸动的身体，避过被插入破裂后穴的的烛台，可是他浑身伤口拿抵的过洛宸。  
那沉重的浮雕烛台，挤开了因为红肿而紧紧缩成一团的穴口，墨墨喉间发出咕咕的哽咽声，他嗓子破的叫不出声了，而后穴那肿起的穴肉被破开，如同直接撕开本来已经血肉模糊的嫩肉，烛台完全插进去时，痛到极致的墨墨只能一头磕在了祭台上，将自己撞晕了过去。

22  
墨墨的昏迷令洛宸冷静了下来，那个躺在烛光围绕的祭台边的人儿，浑身伤痕，额头上还流淌着殷红的血液，在这圣洁的光下，他如同一个受难的朝圣者。洛宸坐到了一旁的台阶上，这大概是他第一次用这样颓靡的姿势坐在这么一个可能落着灰尘的地方，可是这种时候，谁顾得上那虚伪的仪态和矜持，那折磨那个理应承受苦痛的人时，他也痛苦万分。  
那人昏过去了，所以他不怕露出那样怜惜与怨恨的交杂的眼神。  
他喜欢墨墨。  
不然为何会愿意碰他？  
只是现在他的喜欢已经不重要，洛嫣的生死排在首位。  
有时洛宸会觉得，自己对墨墨地折腾，全然是为了妹妹吗？他知道他心底的某处，有着墨墨对自己喜欢辜负的愤恨，以及难以压抑的由愤恨衍生的可怕施虐欲。

而安临手中已经拿到了在巴别塔所有见过安然的人的照片，慢慢问，总能将虫子揪出来。  
沉睡中的安然被安临唤醒，黑暗里只有几束强光打在安然脸上，安然难受的伸手挡住了脸，却被安临拉了下来。  
“看着那，那是三台高速摄像机，你就算是0.1秒的细微的表情，都能被完整的记录下来。”  
安临向来喜欢准备充分，免得有遗漏而错过线索。  
然后他手指沾上润滑剂，撩开了安然碍事的衣摆，将手指伸了进去。  
安然跨坐在安临的身上，臀部悬空，安临的手指能方便的挑逗他内壁里每一寸嫩肉。  
“然然的小穴真能吃，是不是能将我整只手都吃进去呢？”安临笑着，像说一个小玩笑，但是配合伸入的第二手指在穴内不断的扩开着，这就让安然天真的相信哥哥真的准备将手伸进去。  
“会坏的……不行！”安然害怕的用手去挡哥哥的手臂，换来的只是两手被轻轻地束缚在身后。  
“不要！手指就够了！”安然声音都在抖，眼神可怜极了。  
“手指够什么？嗯？”安临三根手指插入，然后开始一寸寸按摩那滑润温暖的肠壁。  
“够…”安然脑海里一片混乱，恐惧占据着神经，口不择言的说出：“够小穴吃了，手指就够吃了！不要整只手，会坏的——”  
“那么贪吃的小穴手指够吃吗？五只手指够吗嗯？”安临四指并列着缓缓插入了柔软的穴口，然后按在了安然的敏感点处。  
“啊！——”安然被这粗度吓的尖叫，穴口紧张的缩紧，一开一阖的夹的安临的手指。  
估摸着弟弟的极限，安临并没有打算真的将全部手指置入，四指的粗度却也让安然接受的哭出声了。  
他一遍按摩着弟弟的前列腺，另一只手将那些照片一张张拿给安然看。  
第一张时安然有些紧张，但是随即便放送了下来，安临明白这个不是，知道第七张时，安临明显的感觉到了安然身体的僵硬与紧绷，他咕咚的咽了好几次喉咙，穴口都不受控制的夹紧了安临的手指。  
情欲中的安然，太不会伪装，看见这熟悉的面孔瞬间便暴露了。  
安临了然的抽出了手指，手指抖了抖安然软下的前端，“然然软了，看来是没兴致再和哥哥玩了。”  
安临拿起那张照片，笑着对安然道：“那就和哥哥一起去见见然然的朋友吧。”

23  
安然咬着唇，死死咬定自己不认识这个人。  
安临调出视频文件，将安然那一瞬的惊慌表情截取了出来。  
“太明显了然然，你的表情甚至不用分析。”  
安临的语调轻描淡写，宛如暴风雨前的平静，“我竟然没见过这么一号人物，他什么时候靠近然然你的呢？”  
安然有几个朋友，认识些什么人，他从来都是清清楚楚的，而这个人，能在巴别塔这样的地方，在自己的眼皮子底下给安然递上一张纸条，藏得真是深啊。  
“让我猜猜，”安临捏住了弟弟的下巴，盯着安然如同窥视猎物的毒蛇，“路上没人接触的到你，那纸条子自然是事先放好的。”他手指收紧，掐得安然疼眯了眼。  
“哥哥，哥哥……”安然不知道说什么，只知道一声声小心的叫着哥哥，哥哥那只手力气大的似乎能直接掐碎他的骨头，他疼的眼眶发酸，心里又害怕极了，哥哥都猜到了，几张照片就将人找了出来，他明明小心翼翼的计划的许久，好不容易看到一点点希望。  
“嗯。”安临随意应了一声，手指松开是安然下巴那已经赫然几块青肿的指印，“怎么学不乖呢？”  
不乖这两个字，让安然一股寒意从脚趾瞬间升到颅顶，后颈如冬日里塞进雪球一样冰凉，他怕……怕极了。  
“我错了哥哥…”安然笨拙地凑过去吻，然后用软软的脸颊去蹭哥哥的脖子，被安临捧手里里长大的他，不用讨好谁，这是他在这艰难的岁月里唯一学会能够讨好安临的方式。  
“你认错了太多次了然然。”安临拍了拍弟弟的脸颊，冷漠的拒绝了安然的贴近。  
“那个人叫什么？你们哪儿认识的？”安临接二连三的提问，而安然却只能沉默。  
安临被消耗的所有耐心，他起身，准备将这扰人的虫子揪出来。  
“不要不要！哥哥放过他！”而安然却被哥哥的举动吓了一跳，明明才被放开不就得手上还有被捆绑遗留下的难受，但是他却依然不长教训，他扑过去抱住安临的腰，苦苦哀求，“只是一个不相干的人，”他眼睛酸涩的厉害，不自主的就流下了眼泪，“哥哥，然然求你了——”  
那眼泪令安临别扭，不相干的人，为何哭成这样？  
安临不耐的一巴掌甩到了安然脸上，冷冷的道：“你今天哭的太多了。”  
安然捂着脸，看着安临的手势，又放下。  
“过来。”  
安然害怕，他知道过去便又会挨耳光，他跪在床上，却不敢拒绝地一点点膝行了靠近。  
“哥哥别打……”他小声的求饶，身体却不敢不凑过去迎接巴掌。  
“啊！—呜——”巴掌落在同一边脸上，安然哭着叫出了声，努力憋眼泪呜咽都不敢大声。  
“上次我说过，想逃该怎么罚？”安临居高临下睥睨着如同一只惊恐羊羔的弟弟，他无法忍受安然藏着一点儿想要逃走的念头，一次没有罚怕，那更重的罚。  
安然瞬间绝望，他大哭着抱着安临的手拼命地摇晃，“求、求你了哥哥！我不！不要！求你！”  
安临吻了吻安然哭肿的眼皮，“眼睛和嗓子都歇一歇，别一会儿熬不过去。”  
安然使劲地摇头，更加用力的抱紧安临的手臂，仿佛这样就能让安临罚不了他。  
然而就在这个时候，他却眼睁睁的瞧着侍者将刑具送了进来。  
几条煮过处理过的麻绳，宽长坚韧的红绸带，比还细小指的竹条、藤条、桦条，近十管满是浅黄色牛奶一样不透明液体灌肠针筒，好几个被切成肛塞状被保鲜膜包裹的姜。  
24  
他知道那浅黄色的灌肠液是什么，他还记得上次那东西在身体里宛如热碳炙烤一般的灼痛，那像是液体化以后的姜，能让人疼的满地打滚透彻的明白什么叫肝肠寸断之痛。安然发狠的咬住了安临的手臂，他瞪着眼，怕的牙关都在抖，却怎么也不松开。  
安临皱着眉，这发狠的一咬，明明白白的透着恨意，但是却又那样的无力，他知道他家弟弟像只奶狗崽子，逼急了就喜欢张嘴咬人，别说，这牙口确实锋利，咬着不放嘴，一会儿就留下一个淌血的牙印。  
“然然，是想当狗？”安临也不强制掰开安然的牙，只是手指摩挲着他用力到颤动的牙关，“知道怎么当一条狗吗？”安临笑着介绍，“狗不能说话，不能站起来，要住笼子谁狗窝，舔狗粮，当然屁股里还得插狗尾巴。乱叫的狗会被割掉声带，不知分寸喜欢学人走路的狗，就会让他站不起来，不会舔水舔狗粮的狗就带上鼻饲管，狗嘛，饿不死就行，是吧然然？”  
安临没说一句，就能感受到牙齿松开的那一丝力度，直到最后，安然别说咬人，直接整个人瘫软在床上。  
“哥哥不会……”他小声说的只有自己能听见，像是要说服自己不怕一样，一遍遍地重复着：“哥哥不会那么对我，哥哥喜欢我的，哥哥说会永远保护我的……”他希望那个哥哥回来，那个一次次包容宠爱自己的哥哥。  
然而偏偏相悖的是，他要忍受责打和痛，才能继续拥有以前的温柔与宠爱；一旦想要逃离，他便除了痛什么都没了。  
“你知道规矩。”安临将润滑剂和跳蛋丢在了床上。  
安然从被子里爬出来，拿起跳蛋，“那然然乖了，哥哥轻点罚好不好。”面对痛，他毫无骨气，没有一个人可以救他，这密不透风的牢笼里，他的一切反抗都是那么的可笑。  
他用手指扩开穴口，将跳蛋一个个塞了进去，“嗯啊——唔疼……”  
安然可怜的回头，却不能在安临脸上找到一丝可能放过他的神色，于是他只能伏趴下身肩膀抵在被子上，不稳的晃了好几下，然后才将高高的将臀的拱起用手掰开，露出了可爱娇嫩的穴口。  
安临的规矩，受罚的地方得先肿着，他没办法想象等下姜制的肛塞卡在红肿的穴口会是怎样的疼。  
安临挑出较轻的桦条，连续十下狠抽在穴口，那朵小花骤然缩成一点，颤颤巍巍的再绽开时，那薄嫩敏感的黏膜迅速肿起如同一个颗红樱桃。  
“哥哥哥哥！啊！”安然疼的爬出好几步远，松开手后臀肉挤压着肿起的穴口，他只得又可怜的掰开。  
安临拦腰一把把人捞了回来，按下腰，继续摆成合适的姿势，那带着液体的注射器便缓缓的插入了穴口将液体灌了进去。  
那液体触到黏膜的瞬间发作，如果没有安临按住小孩的手，估计人早就疼的爬走了。  
安然哭嚎着，看见第一管结束后，安临又拿起了第二管，然后哭的更大声了。  
“你什么时候停，我便什么时候停。”安临推着注射器，迅速的将液体灌入，他估量着小孩大概能含住4管。  
安然努力忍着不逃走，浑身肌肉僵硬了，努力不哭。  
终于在第四管推到一半的时候，安临满意的停了下来，取了一个姜塞将那红肿的穴口堵住。  
而不一会儿，那直冲头脑的情欲和那肚子中像要烧穿肠壁的灼痛齐齐袭来的时候，安然终于知道了这一次液体有了什么不同，以往是纯碎的痛，这次里面却加了媚药。  
“跳蛋的遥控在这，然然自己觉得自己该怎么罚，就怎么罚，这灌肠液里的药，能帮然然快乐很久。”

25  
安然身子弓的如同一只虾米，他捂着肚子汗涌如浆，灌肠的绞痛、灌肠液的灼热刺激，混在一股股不断从尾椎和后穴涌出的热浪情欲里。他坚硬的分身不自觉地去蹭床单，手指也忍不住握上去撸动，一开始指尖碰到自己分身时，被那热度吓地缩回了手，他第一次自己直面自己的欲望，然而他不得法的抚慰不但不能缓解那磨人的情欲，反而更像是一场折磨，自己予自己施加疼痛。  
“疼，哥哥，你帮帮我。”安然像个第一次面对勃起无助的孩子，他向着他最亲密的人毫无顾忌地张开了双腿。  
露出了那带着微微弧度的白软小腹，还有那根未被过多使用过的带着幼嫩的颜色的性器，而如今被涨地高高扬起直贴小腹。  
这个如同花儿绽开露出最娇嫩的花蕊一般的姿势没能持续多久，安然便又捂住了肚子呻吟。情欲之下的灼痛是一种很奇怪的体验，它会与情欲缠绵在一起，织出一种令人难以区分是痛还是爽的快感。  
安然握住了跳蛋的遥控器，含着泪以一种自暴自弃的心态将它打开，欲望不得抚慰比痛苦来的更难忍受。  
“啊！！——”窝在床上的胴体瞬间如同触电一般的抽搐了好几下，没能握住的遥控器被甩了出去一路滚到了安临的脚边。  
安然大口喘息手指紧攥床单，脸上已经糊满了眼泪，他能清楚的感觉到穴肉里那猛烈地震动，如同千万只蚂蚁不断在那敏感的黏膜上爬行一般瘙痒难耐，他感觉他骨头缝里都被震酸了。  
然而姜的刺激，灌肠液的折磨却从未从身体里离开过，这是一场没有时间、望不到结束的折磨。  
安临好整以暇地瞧着眼前的美景，在雪白床单上挣扎于情欲的年轻肉体，那是他最爱的弟弟。他的软发都被汗水浸湿成一条一条，潮红的脸痛与欲交杂着，他的眼里都是迷茫的白雾，可爱的小嘴总是不自觉地用娇弱黏腻的呻吟一声声哼着哥哥。  
大概前端的欲望不得疏解，他总是不停的绞紧双腿，不一会儿又因为后穴塞的姜的刺痛而被迫放松，那穴口已经肿成了一圈红肉，紧紧的如同一张小嘴一般嘬着那个姜制的肛塞，然而幼嫩的黏膜似乎却不满那样焦灼热辣的滋味，一张一阖的总想着往外吐出。  
跳蛋的加入让安然的呻吟变味了，声音开始软魅，这具刚刚才张开的身体，带着令人无法地方得诱惑。安临眼神变得危险，因为太美了？所以引来了饿狼的窥伺吗？  
安然微微张开的小嘴湿软可口，让安临忍不住凑了过去含住。  
他吻住了安然，手指将一个跳蛋抵住了安然挺起的乳尖。  
“啊—唔——”安然骤然瞪大了眼，呻吟还未出口就被安临用唇堵住。  
安临将跳蛋的遥控器推到最大，按住了剩下因为跳蛋猛烈地震动和微弱的电流而尖叫不已的弟弟。  
他安静地等了一会儿，等弟弟渐渐适应那煎熬的刺激。他将手指轻轻放在了安然唇上，示意他安静，然后他说道：“安然，我不要你了。”

26  
安然似乎没有听明白一般一脸疑惑地看着安临，随后似乎渐渐回忆起内容，嘴角却忍不住的上翘，虽然他随即明白，很努力地抿嘴掩饰自己的开心，但眼中的笑意却也怎么也收不住。  
安临也随着他笑了，揉了揉一脸天真的弟弟，开心地说道：“骗你的。”  
那一瞬间，安然感觉自己心脏停跳一般，脑袋里轰隆隆地鸣叫，骗你的单个字不断回旋在他脑海中，在他耳边。  
他眼眶发酸，感觉血液都凉了，他就知道……  
而安临用额头抵上了弟弟的额头，“还是骗你的。”他用无比温柔的腔调说出了这句话，“哥哥玩腻了不情不愿的游戏，所以结束吧然然。”  
安临看见小孩的眼中逐渐亮起的光芒，不禁觉得可笑，不管多少次，依然天真的相信自己每句话，这就是他的然然呀。  
“继续做哥哥的弟弟哦。”安临笑的和煦，心里自己补充着：才怪。  
“然然可以搬到隔壁房子里去住。”希望这片新海你喜欢，我的小鱼。  
“然然可以继续去上学，和以前的那些朋友同班。”  
“然然，哥哥爱你。”  
所以你的身，和心也要爱我，只能爱我。  
安然被这突然降临的惊喜砸晕了，腹中的疼痛，穴口的热涨似乎都比不过此刻欣喜的感受。  
“哥哥哥哥！你回来了吗？”安然抱住了哥哥，哭的一把鼻涕一把泪，“然然可惨了哥哥，哥哥回来了是吗？”他似乎不敢肯定一般一直问着，这个哥哥是曾经的哥哥了吗？但是却依然忍不住撒娇和委屈，“然然被欺负的可惨了，好疼好疼！哥哥不要变成那样了好不好？”  
安临拍了拍小孩的背脊，轻声安慰着，这场戏，他愿意陪着演。  
他似乎真的变成了那个温柔的哥哥，他给了安然自己清洁的权利，他开始与他保持合适的亲密距离，也真的将小孩搬到了隔壁的别墅。  
“有事过来找哥哥。”安临挥手与安然道别，看见安然甜甜地笑着点头，然后走进了他一个人的房子里。  
安然在关上门的一瞬间，背靠着门滑坐在地，他心脏砰砰的剧烈跳动，他按着胸口，平复了很久，然后挨个关上了窗子拉起了窗帘，然后看了看房子，似乎在寻找什么。  
而安临，在手机上将这些画面看的清清楚楚。  
这间房子，装了73个隐藏摄像头，藏在各个难以察觉的角落和物件里，这间房子，没有摄像死角。  
夜里，安然睡着很沉，那困意来袭之时，他以为自己是只太累了，却不想这个想法才在脑袋里转了两圈，他便睡的不省人事。  
安临光明正大地推开了安然的大门，走进了卧室。  
睡前的安然大概哭过，枕头上一片濡湿，微微张着小嘴呼吸着，还能瞧见随着呼吸一动一动的红嫩舌尖。  
安临毫无顾忌地坐在了床边，擦了擦小孩还占着泪珠的眼角，喃喃道：“没有哥哥吓哭了吗？”  
“果然是个离不开哥哥的小哭包。”他笑着搂起了安然，抱在了怀里，瞧见小孩自觉地用毛茸茸的头顶蹭了蹭，心底都软了。  
他将小孩的头捧起，擒住了那两瓣柔软的唇，如同品尝珍馐一般含住一点点的品味，手指却不停的下滑，滑入了因为小孩害羞还没有上药的红肿小穴。  
手指是只在吻以前在小孩的嘴巴里搅了搅，不够润滑，扩张的很艰难。梦中的小孩蹙眉，似乎遭受了什么难过的事，却嘤咛了两声，没有醒过来。  
安临的毫无顾忌源于他的妥当准备，小孩睡前的水里他放了药，这要能让他睡的足够沉，也能让他在梦里感受到性爱的快感，只不过会当成春梦一场。  
安临将安然的腿分开置于自己的腰侧，然后一点点磨入吸吮地紧紧的小穴，随后便顶入深处，大力肏干那被逐渐肏开的淫靡穴肉。那如无数小嘴吸吮着阴茎的后穴，没有因为身体的沉睡而懈怠，反而更加卖力地紧裹刺入身体的硬物，而睡梦中的安然不自主的小声哼着，每一次没入都能引出最淫荡媚叫呻吟，他吻了吻弟弟的唇，“你的梦里，干你的人，也是我。”


End file.
